


In Bed with Another Boy

by icandrawamoth



Series: Lonely Prompts Week, March 2017 [12]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: (depending on how you look at it), (implied) - Freeform, Coitus Interruptus, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Consensual Underage Sex, Cousin Incest, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Incest, M/M, POV Catelyn Stark, Pre-Canon, Secret Relationship, Sibling Incest, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 19:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10498128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Catelyn is all horror and cold rage when she walks in on Robb and Jon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For comment_fic prompt "any, any, a secret relationship is discovered."

Catelyn walks the halls of Winterfell searching for Robb. The boy is supposed to be sitting with his father today, leaning through observation what being the Warden of the North will require of him, but no one has seen him all morning. She makes it to his room and raps on the door. “Robb?”

There's shuffling from inside, a moment of silence, then Robb's voice: “Just a moment, mother!”

Catelyn rolls her eyes fondly and lets herself in. “Really, still abed at this hour-?”

And then she takes in the scene in front of her. Robb sits in the bed, furs clutched to his naked chest. Sitting stock-still beside him is Jon Snow. Similarly unclothed. Both are flushed and panting and, _oh_ , Catelyn is no fool.

The shock filters right through her, replaced quickly by cold rage. _Her son_ , sharing a bed with another boy, and the motherless bastard who born of his father at that. Surely the wretch Jon Snow put him up to this. Robb would have _never_.

“Mother-” Robb begins at the same time Jon Snow stutters out “Lady Stark-”

Catelyn throws up a hand to silence them. “Get dressed, both of you,” she says, cold and steady. The calm before a terrifying storm. “We will see what your father has to say about this.” They hesitate, and she snaps, “ _Now._ ”

She keeps her eyes on Jon Snow as he slinks out and pulls on his pants, not out of any sort of pleasure at the sight, but to bestow on him perhaps a fraction of the mortification she feels. “I will see you sent to the Wall for this, bastard,” she vows.

“Mother, it's not Jon's-” Robb begins, but she cuts him off.

“ _Dress_ ,” she insists, unwilling to discuss it further right now. Her eyes turn back to Jon Snow, cold as flint. “Meet us in the Great Hall,” she instructs. “If you try to run, we will find you.”

“I won't run, Lady Stark,” he murmurs, all he says as he obeys.

Catelyn can barely bring herself to look at her son. “Tell me he didn't force you,” she says, keeping her voice rock steady by force.

A look of horror crosses her son's face. “Of course not! Mother, we...care for each other.”

She catches his meaning, and her horror and rage surge again. “I'll here no more talk of that. We will speak to your father, and then you will go straight to the sept and beg the gods for forgiveness.”

She turns on her heel and strides from the room, expecting him to follow right behind.


End file.
